Love Story
by Diana032
Summary: Yoongi yang kurang percaya diri dalam masalah percintaannya dan Jimin yang setia menunggu. YoonMin *JiminUke*


.

Love story

Author : Nana Luna / Diana032

Cast :

BTS – Min Yoongi

BTS - Park Jimin

BTS – Kim Taehyung or V

Pair(s) : YoonMin, Little Vmin * dan Vkook yang nyasar dibawah sono*

Genre : Romance, Yaoi,Gaje,ooc, de el el

Rated : T

Disclaimer : ide mainstream namun plotnya dibuat sendiri oleh Nana. Semua cast milik ortunya dan Tuhan,tapi ff ini punya Nana.

Warning :banyak typo dan judul tidak nyambung :v

.

.

Happy Reading

Enjoy

.

.

Min Yoongi adalah seorang siswa yang cukup populer di kalangan siswa maupun siswi. Wajahnya yang datar menambah kesan cool dimata pengemarnya baik yeoja maupun namja. Sebenarnya, Min Yoongi adalah siswa pemalu dan tak percaya diri.

.

Hingga kisah cinta saja tak pernah ada kemajuan sedikit pun. Dia memiliki orang yang disukainya eh bukan lagi orang dicintainya lebih tepatnya. Yoongi sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan hobaenya sendiri dikelas sepuluh, namun sampai kini ia tak pernah menyatakan cinta dengan hobaenya itu. Setiap kali mereka beradu pandang dengan cepat Yoongi memutuskan kontak matanya duluan saking tak percaya dirinya.

Hingga ia bertekad menembak hobaenya pakai jalan lain.

.

Kini, ia sedang bimbang memberikan surat cintanya ke namja manis itu atau tidak. Ia sangat takut ditolak oleh hobae yang bernama Park Jimin ia banyak memiliki pengemar, itu tak menjamin bukan diterimanya atau tidak ?

.

"siang, yoongi-sunbae"sapa Jimin tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Yoongi jadi salah tingkah sendiri, dengan cepat ia memasukkan kembali amplop itu kedalam saku celananya. Berlalu meninggalkan Jimin tanpa membalas sapaan itu, walaupun sekedar tersenyum sedikitpun ia tak menunjukkannya.

.Jimin yang ditinggal Yoongi hanya menatap sendu namja berkulit putih pucat yang telah menjauh itu, lalu menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'hah, sudah kuduga ini akan gagal juga'batin yoongi, menatap surat nya yang remuk gara gara ia terlalu cepat memasukkan surat cintanya itu kedalam saku.

.

.

Suatu hari, SHS tempat Yoongi sekolah kedatang anak baru yang wajahnya flower boy dan yoongi merasa tersaingi walau dia hanya siswa kelas sepuluh. Yoongi menatap namja itu tak suka, sedangkan namja itu menyeringai. "ada apa?"tanya Namja itu yoongi segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja yang menurutnya sok keren dan sok tampan.

"Taetae tunggu"teriak seseorang yang tampaknya berlari kekantin seperti takut ketinggalan bus. Yoongi segera menoleh ke sumber suara, suara dari hobae kesukaannya yang menurutnya lucu dan unik.

"maaf lama, ya"sesalnya, Jimin menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu melirik kesebelah Yoongi yang berada disebelah Taehyung –nama namja tadi yang kata yoongi sok tampan itu Taehyung maksudnya-

Deg

Jimin merona samar namun saat kedua matanya beradu pandang dengan Yoongi walau hanya beberapa detik, detik berikutnya Yoongi berjalan meninggalkan kantin meninggalkan Jimin dan Taehyung yang tak berucap apapun.

"ayo minnie"ajaknya mengenggam tangan Jimin, Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Taehyung sambil mengsejajarkan langkahnya dengan Taehyung.

"cih, dasar namja sok tampan dan sok keren"kesal Yoongi mengerutu sepanjang jalan. Ia tak berhenti menjelek jelekkan Taehyung dengan mulutnya.

.

.

.

Semenjak kedatang Taehyung, Yoongi jadi sering melihat mereka berdua. Setiap manik yoongi beradu dengan manik Taehyung, terus terlihat binar mengejek terlihat dari sorot mata Taehyung.

Sungguh menyebalkan, bagi Yoongi.

.

Yoongi segera bangkit dari meja kantin yang ditempati berjalan meninggalkan kantin, ketika matanya menangkap Jimin dan Taehyung baru memasukki kantin. Mereka bahkan sempat berpapasan walau hanya Yoongi yang pura pura tak melihat mereka.

"aku akan mendapatkan Jimin"tekadnya yang kekeberapa kalinya.

.

Terlihat Jimin berjalan sendirian di koridor SHS yang megah ini. Jimin tetap berjalan dalam tenang tak memperdulikan tatapan sinis dari fans Taehyung dan terutama Yoongi, karena itu sudah wajar jika mereka iri dan cemburu. Ia menulikan pendengaranya.

Mereka marah karena setiap Jimin datang pasti Yoongi akan pergi menganggap Jimin menjijikkan ditambah Taehyung juga namja yang populer membuat Jimin kadang memijit perlipisnya yang berdenyut sakit ketika melihat fansnya Taehyung.

'cih berani sekali, namja jelek dan pendek itu mengambil perhatian dari pangeran kita'komentarnya mereka pedas tapi Jimin tetap mencuekkinya.

'sungguh tak tahu diri, coba saja ia tak ada mungkin Yoongi tak akan pergi tanpa alasan'timpal siswi yang lain juga memasukki indra pendengaran Jimin. Sekuat apapun kau bertahan pasti ada batasnya bukan.

Jimin mengulum senyum lirih mendengarnya, Jimin tahu ia dengan Yoongi tak akan pernah bersatu. Pasti yoongi akan menatapnya jijik setelah mendengarkan pernyataan cintanya, Jimin sebenarnya mencintai Yoongi sikap sejak pertemuan pertama dia dengan Yoongi saat mos. Namun melihat fakta sikap Yoongi ke Jimin sangatlah berbeda seolah Yoongi tak mau berkenalan dengannya.

Jika ada siswa atau siswi yang menyapanya dari hobae hingga ke tingkat sunbae, Yoongi akan membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan terkadang dengan balas sapaan. Namun beda lagi jika bertemu Jimin, ketika yoongi bertemu dengan Jimin, tak pernah sekalipun Jimin mendapatkan respon balasan walau hanya senyuman kecil sekalipun dari Yoongi.

Terlebih kini, Yoongi saja terlihat jijik menatapnya. Terbukti ketika manik mereka bertemu ditambah kejadian dikantin yang keberapa kalinya, membayangkannya saja hati Jimin berdenyut sakit.

Kaki Jimin berhenti ketika melihat sepasang sepatu berada didepan jalannya, Jimin perlahan mengangkat wajah melihat pemilik sepasang sepatu tepat didepannya. Dengan perlahan sorotan itu menaik lalu tiba diwajah tampan nan ceria sang pemilik sepatu. Kim Taehyung

"hei, Jimminnie. ayo kita pulang"ajak lembut menyodorkan tangannya seraya tersenyum tampan. Jimin mengangguk lalu mengenggam tangan Taehyung, mengabaikan pekikan kecewa nan marah dari fans Taehyung.

.

Taehyung atau nama lengkapnya Kim Taehyung, ia adalah sahabat masa kecil Jimin yang terbaik yang pernah ada. Jimin bersyukur mereka berteman erat sampai sekarang walaupun Jimin pernah menolak Taehyung, dan Taehyung pindah sekolah saat JHS. Tapi Taehyung kini kembali dan tak menanyakan kenapa Jimin menolaknya, itu membuat Jimin merasa lega karena ia takut Taehyung marah.

Jimin selalu menilai Taehyung adalah sahabat terbaiknya yang pernah ia punya selain hoseok tentunya. Ah, menyenangkan mempunyai sahabat seperti itu namun itu tak akan mengobat rasa sakit dihati Jimin.

.

.

.

Musim gugur sudah menghampiri kota seoul saat ini, membuat cuaca mulai terasa dingin walaupun tak terlalu dingin seperti di musim dingin. Ditengah tengah kesibukkan orang banyak, tampak tubuh mungil Jimin berjalan dengan lambat seraya mengosok tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan rajutan agar tetap hangat. Ia diperintahkan eommanya membeli ramyun kesukaan eommanya, padahal Jimin bisa membuatnya tapi eommanya menolak dengan alasan buatan sana lain rasanya dari buatan Jimin, jimin rasanya ingin membunuh tukang ramyun itu seakan menjelek jelekkannya.

.

Kaki Jimin berhenti disebuah kedai ramyun favorit eommanya, dengan lambat ia memasukki tokoh tersebut. Lalu berjalan ke tempat kasir itu.

"pesan ramyun seperti biasa"pinta Jimin yang langsung dibalas anggukan dari pekerja disana. Namun, saat ramyun sudah selesai Jimin lupa meletakkan dompetnya dimana. Dengan susah payah ia memeriksa satu persatu saku baju dan celananya. Namun hasilnya nihil, dengan sedih ia ingin mengatakan ia tak jadi membeli.

"tolong bayar ramyun ini dengan punyaku sekalian"ujar seseorang yang suara sangat familiar ditelinga Jimin dengan cepat ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap namja yang membayarnya.

."kau harus menggantinya lain kali"ujar namja itu pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih mengumamkan terima kasih.

.

.

.

"Taehyung-ah, apa kau hari minggu ini ada jadwal?"tanya Jimin saat mereka berada dikantin. Taehyung mengangguk, "ada apa?"tanya memakan pesanannya. "tak apa"ujar Jimin.

'aku ingin berlatih menyatakan cinta ke Yoongi-sunbae'itu sebenarnya ucapan yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi mengingat mereka di kantin, nanti ada orang mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Taehyung. Ia takut nama Yoongi jadi kotor karenanya.

Taehyung melihat namja manis disebelahnya lalu mengusap sayang kepala Jimin, adegan itu disaksikan tak sengaja oleh Yoongi.

.

"bermesraan tak tahu tempat,cih menjijikkan"sindir Yoongi tajam tepat ditelinga Jimin saat Jimin dan Yoongi berpapasan jalan. Jimin membulatkan matanya, hatinya berdenyut sakit.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari kejadian itu, Yoongi menjadi lebih dingin terhadap Jimin. Jimin semakin takut menyatakan cintanya ke Yoongi. Tapi dihari yang cerah itu, Jimin memegang tangan Yoongi yang dibalas sentakkan kasar oleh Jimin, dan tatapan tajam dari manik yang Jimin cintai itu.

"Yoongi sunbae, bisakah kau pergi ke atap saat istirahat kedua" pinta Jimin langsung Yoongi memutar badannya tak merespon apapun.

.'jebal'pintanya tak pernah berhenti menyebut kata kata itu.

.

.

Jimin setia menunggu Yoongi diatap, matanya tak pernah menatap yang lain selain pintu ke atap itu. Jimin tahu yoongi tak akan datang, namun hatinya tetap berharap setitik cahaya sedikit dari Tuhan.

.

Beberapa menit lagi jam istirahat akan habis, dan jika Yoongi tak datang juga mungkin ia akan memilih menjauh dari Yoongi atau harus pindah dari Yoongi sekalian hanya untuk Yoongi.

.Pelupuk mata mulai menahan air matanya turun,

Drrt drrt

Hanphonenya bergetar, Jimin tahu itu dari Taehyung yang mencemaskan dirinya. Ia tak mau Taehyung ikut campur didalam percintaannya lebih jauh lagi, biar dia menghadapi keputusan antara menjauh atau sebaliknya

.

Ceklek

.

Pintu terbuka

Menampilkam sosok itu

Sosok yang ditunggu Jimin sedari tadi, Jimin segera mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit berair.

"kukira sunbae tak akan datang"ujar Jimin berbasa basi sambil memasang senyuman diwajahnya. Yoongi tak menjawab malah berjalan semakin dekat ke Jimin, "seharusnya kau masuk bodoh"tukas Yoongi dingin sambil mendekapkan tangannya didada.

"biarkan si bodoh ini disini untuk beberapa menit"ujar sambil membalikkan badannya tanpa melihat manik Yoongi lagi. Yoongi menatap tubuh mungil yang membelakanginya tersebut.

"nde, sunbae .. apa kau menyukaiku ?"tanya mengawali rasa sakitnya. Yoongi tak menjawab hanya terdiam, Jimin tersenyum lirih, "bagaimana aku menyukaimu .. sunbae"ujar Jimin dengan kalimat terahkir volumenya sedikit diperkecil.

"aku tahu kau terkejut, dan marah aku pa-"

"apa kau juga mencintaiku?"tanya Yoongi tegas membuat untaian kata Jimin rangkum diotaknya menghilang begitu saja. Padahal pertanyaa begitu murah tetapi kenapa sulit menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu.

"Nde dan aku tak menyesal sa-"omonga Jimin terputus kedua kalinya akibat tindakkan Yoongi.

.

Teng teng

.

Bel tanda masukpun berbunyi namun Jimin membeku sekarang, diluar dugaannya. Yoongi yang dianggapnya orang yang sangat membenci dirinya merengkuhnya nyaman kini.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Park Jiminnie"ungkap Yoongi yang memeluk Jimin dari belakang, air mata Jimin mengalir dipipi chubbynya. Bukan karena sakit namun air mata kebahagiaan. "kau tahu, aku selalu salah paham antara kau dan si brengsek Taehyung itu, namun aku bersyukur kau mencintaiku setulus hatimu"ujar pemilik suara berat itu menenangkan jiwanya.

Jimin menikmati pelukkan itu, perlahan yoongi merenggangkan pelukkannya lalu membalikkan badan Jimin menghadapanya.

"Park Jimin, _saranghae_ " ditutup dengan bibir dingin itu menyentuh bibir Jimin.

.

.

.

END

A/N : yeay udah selesai, nih siapa yang req YoonMin di fb udah nana buati loh ayo angkat kakinya. Kuharap kamu tak kecewa dengan hasilnya ya lalu maaf kalau terlalu mendrama ;)

.

.

Omake

.

"Hyung, aku melihat kau berdua dengan Jimin Hyung lagi"tuntut seorang namja memasang deathglare kearah Taehyung. Taehyung langsung merasakan hawa hitam(?) menguar dari Jungkook kekasihnya walau hanya bocah JHS.

"ampuni Hyung chagi~"ujar Jungkook melarikan diri dari kelinci yang mengamuk(?) seakan ingin menelannya hidup hidup

.

At YoonMin

.

"Hyung, tak perlu khawatir antara aku dengan Taehyung"ujar Jimin yang duduk disebelah Yoongi. Yoongi pun melotot tak percaya kearah Jimin.

."apa kau mencintai Taehyung juga ?"tanggapnya ketus.

.Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang dalam mode cemburu, sangat imut.

"dia sudah memiliki Namja chingu,Hyung. Siswa JHS angkatan terahkir"jelas Jimin memasang senyum geli.

"dasar pedhopil"ujarnya. "bearti hyung juga dong"tuduh Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya

"itu pengecualian"elak Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum melihat perubahan sikap Yoongi, semoga mereka selamat tetap menjadi seperti ini.

" _saranghae, hyung._ Sangat"

Fin

.


End file.
